A hinge of the type described in the introduction is known from EP 2 759 669 A2.
A motorized closing movement of the oven door or other device presents the hazard of pinching one's finger between the closing door and the housing of the oven or device. This hazard is the greatest near the pivot of the closing door, since it is here that the closing force is the strongest because of the mechanical advantage.
The task of the invention is to deal with this hazard and to propose an improved hinge, in particular for an oven.
According to the disclosure, this task is solved by the characteristics described herein of a hinge for an oven or similar device. The hinge may be comprised of a housing on which a swingable lever arm is stored, which can be activated by a driving gear. The driving gear can be set up as a linear gear or a rotating gear.
The driving gear can be placed in the housing. However, it can also be arranged over, under, or next to the housing of the hinge. Preferentially the driving gear is connected directly or indirectly with the hinge housing.
The driving gear is preferentially an electromechanical driving gear, in particular an electromechanical linear gear or an electromechanical rotation gear. It is advantageous if the driving gear does not have any automatic locking. This way it is possible to activate the hinge manually as well.
According to the invention, the driving gear is connected with a tappet, which is connected to work on the lever arm by pressure. The tappet can be connected directly or indirectly with the driving gear. In particular is possible that the driving gear has a tappet. The tappet may be directly or indirectly connected to act on the lever arm by pressure. In particular it is possible for the tappet to work directly on the lever arm. However, it can also act on another component, which is connected to act on the lever arm.
Servicing the hinge can be simplified with the driving gear. In addition, comfort can be improved in contrast to standard hinges. It is also possible to create additional protective functions for the device and/or the user.
In the hinge according to the invention, the driving gear presses the hinge directly or indirectly up to the point where the closing door is activated independently. For closing, the closing door can initially be activated manually. To be sure, it is also possible for the closing door to the activated for closing by the motor. Whether closed by motor or manually, the closing door is initially closed until it is completely closed by the closing power of the closing spring. The motorized driving gear does not work up to this final end position. Since the closing door is not closed through motor activation, the hazard of pinching fingers or other parts of the body by the power of the motor is avoided.
Further advantageous embodiments are described below.
It is advantageous if the tappet has a pressure surface to exert pressure on the swing arm in the direction of the open position of the hinge.
Instead of this, or in addition to this, the tappet can have a pressure surface to exert pressure on the swing arm in the direction of the closing position of the hinge.
The pressure surface or surfaces of the tappet may work directly or indirectly on the swing arm.
According to another advantageous embodiment, the hinge comprises a closing spring to exert pressure on the swing arm in the direction of the closed position of the hinge. The closing spring can be made as a tension spring or a pressure spring. It can exert its force directly or indirectly on the lever arm.
It is advantageous if the hinge comprises a carriage that is stored and movable longitudinally, which is activated by the tappet and is connected directly or indirectly with the lever arm. The carriage is connected to the lever arm preferentially by a joint. It is preferentially stored in the housing and movable longitudinally.
According to another advantageous embodiment, the hinge comprises a lever that is connected with the driving gear or the carriage and with the lever arm. The lever is preferentially connected by a joint with the drive gear or the linear drive gear and/or with the carriage and/or with the lever arm.
In an oven or something similar, in particular a baking oven, a device, or an electric appliance with a closing door, the task of the invention is solved through one or more hinges as described herein. The oven or something similar comprises one or several hinges as described herein and possibly two such hinges.
It is advantageous if the housing of the hinge or hinges is arranged in the oven or similar device. In particular, the housing or housings lying in the baking oven may be used. In this way the advantage is achieved that more space is available for the driving gear and that the hinge, because of its deep position in the structure, is not subject to high temperatures that occur in the case of a structure in the closing door.
It can nevertheless also be advantageous if the oven or similar device has a hinge according to the invention and if it or the other hinges are not activated by the driving gear. The “neutral hinges”, not activated by a driving gear, may have a closing spring as a weight balance against the closing door. In this way, where only one hinge according to the invention is used, an extensive synchronization of several hinge driving gears may be dispensed with.
It may be especially advantageous if the oven or similar device has two hinges, namely one hinge according to the invention and a hinge that is not activated by a driving gear, whereby this hinge that is not activated by driving gear preferentially has a closing spring. The closing spring preferentially serves as a weight balance against the closing door. The hinges preferentially are located on various sides of the opening of the oven.
Examples of embodiments of the invention are discussed in detail below based on the attached drawings.